


Tight Shorts, Good Meals, Thunderstorms, and Breathless Kisses.

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pool Boy Fantasy, Rich Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fanfiction is devoted to Livverz from tumblr :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Shorts, Good Meals, Thunderstorms, and Breathless Kisses.

“When I saw the ad in the paper for a pool cleaner for the summer break this really isn’t what I had in mind. I mean it is great, don’t get me wrong but WOW this place is huge. And, really this pool is like twice the size of any other pool I have ever seen.”

“Well, I offered more than fair amount to clean it and I offered swimming rights and if I ever needed a house sitter you would have first rights for the position, but if you don’t want the job I guess that’s  fine too.” Peter says dramatically.

“NO!” Stiles says hurriedly. “That isn’t what I meant at all. I am just astounded that someone as rich as this wouldn’t just hire a professional or something.”

“I prefer to give back to the youth of the community.”

“Well, whatever that means I accept. This is probably the best summer job I would ever find and the pay is like 175 dollars a day which is amazing, along with the fringe benefits you promised, and the extra employment possibilities it sounds perfect.”

“Well, then it seems we have an agreement.” Peter says smiling from his pool chair. “You can start whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay, I will go get the net and other supplies and get to it then.”

“Perfect.” Peter says. When Stiles walks away he doesn’t notice the very attractive man’s eyes trail his ass as he walks out of sight.

When Stiles returns Peter is still there lounging casually in his aviator’s sunglasses and his this-hides-nothing pair of skin tight, designer swim trunks.  But now, Peter has a book in his hands although Stiles can’t make out the name because it is being obscured by Peter’s hands. But, it looks like some sort of romance novel or something so he dismisses it and allows himself to get on with his work.

Peter’s pool is pretty unkempt. It looks like he didn’t even cover it up after last summer. There are leaves, branches and random blown in pieces of trash from god knows when just floating in the pool.

 _This first clean is going to take days._ He thinks to himself. _Oh well, at least I will have a chance to get some semblance of a tan this summer._

He sets to work just cleaning up the top layer of debris. It is mostly leaves but who knows what could be under it.

After about three hours of cleaning he decides to take a break. When he sits down his back is killing him from all the bending he does while swaying the net from side to side attempting to catch as much trash in each drag as possible.

Peter had been inside for about fifteen minutes and it seemed like he was okay with Stiles going at whatever pace he felt like so long as the job was done properly. So, he figured it was okay to just lie down for ten minutes and relax out his muscles. He lays back and closes his eyes for a minute to help soothe his back and sighs.

Peter comes out as if on cue and clears his throat.

Stiles opens his eyes expecting a stern look but instead he sees a hand outstretched with a glass of lemonade in it.

“Care for a refreshment?” Peter asks.

“Um, wow thanks. I would love some.” He says and grabs the drink from his benefactor.

“So Stiles, you are in college right?”

“Yes sir. I’m just back for the summer, although luckily Berkley is only a few hours from my dad’s house here in Beacon Hills so it isn’t too bad to come back to.”

“What are you studying?”

“Currently, I am majoring in Communications with a minor in mythology. I want to produce television shows, mainly those having to do with the supernatural.”

“Well, that certainly sounds interesting.”

“It is. But, Scholarship money only extends so far out passed the college itself so every bit helps.”

“I’m sure.”

Stiles and he converse a little as he finishes his drink.

“Well, I will let you get to it. I will be making dinner at about six if you decide to continue working until then you’re welcome to some.” He says walking into the house.

“Thank you Mr. Hale.”

“It’s Peter!” He yells back.

It is 2:30 now so Stiles figures if he eats his lunch he brought with him and works another three or so hours he could get most of the pool cleaned out before he leaves.

He eats his Lay’s Chips and his peanut butter and Nutella sandwich while downing his Mountain Dew and then gets back to work.

At some point he takes off his shirt and at some other point Peter comes back outside. This time with his laptop in tow and starts typing with a vengeance doing some probably infuriating work out in the sun while Stiles continues to clean his pool in front of him. At about 5:30 Peter retreats into his kitchen and begins to make noise as he walks about opening drawers and cabinets preparing for dinner. Stiles hears things frying and the sounds of an oven chiming at exactly six o’clock just as Peter said.

“Hey, Stiles! Get in here!” He yells from the kitchen.

“Okay let me just put the last of this trash I have into the bag!”

When Stiles walks into the kitchen, smells bombard his nose. It smells like steak stir fry, steamed rice, soy sauce, sautéed shrimp, and fully risen bread.

“Wow it smells amazing.” Stiles says incredulously.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I have been taking chefs courses for about ten years now. I enjoy showing my practice off at every opportunity.” He says with a smirk.

Peter serves up the food carefully with the rice, shrimp, soy sauce and stir fry all layered carefully together and the bread put on the counter next to softened butter.

“Thanks I, I don’t know what to say this looks amazing Peter.”

“Eat.”

“Okay.”

When Stiles takes his first bite the flavors hit his pallet and he moans out in pure ecstasy.

“This is. WOW! This is OH MY GOD!”

Peter chuckles his appreciation.

Stiles starts digging in with gusto while Peter eats slowly enjoying the food, quietly listening to his companion revel in the meal.

“Looks like rain.” Peter says as dark clouds start rolling in with a rumbling in the distance.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.”

“Is wow your favorite word?” Peter asks playfully.

“What? Oh, No! It isn’t. It’s just everything today has been so completely astounding there just aren’t enough words to describe what I have experience today. So, I figure why not use the one that fits everything.”

“Mhm.”

Stiles looks over at Peter and just now notices that Peter is still in just hit trunks. He blushes a little at the realization after a moment or two of blatantly staring at the older man’s well sculpted upper body.

“See something you like?” Peter says predatorily before taking a leisurely bite of his meal.

“Uh...” Stiles stalls as Peter swallows.

“I will take that as a yes.” He says then pulls Stiles in and kisses him. He pushes Stiles into the kiss with his hand on the back of his head and nips his mouth open. Then, he sneaks his tongue in and massages it against Stiles.

“Mmm.” Peter moans into his mouth, and pulls off slowly.

“Wow,” Stiles whispers, his face still close to Peter’s.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Peter says and leans back in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This be an un-expandable one shot because I already have 3 other fan fictions running and well at least for now I really can't afford to add another. So, maybe I will when one of the others are done, but as for now I can't. I hope you enjoyed. ~~~~Irukashi_Narukib


End file.
